


Nobody to replace him with

by alesheepie



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, No Romance, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesheepie/pseuds/alesheepie
Summary: Lachesis has proven to have difficulty finding a partner, even as she meets the nicest noblemen around. Could it be true that the woman seeks only her half-brother? If so, what is the half-princess of Nordion going to do when he's gone?
Relationships: Eltshan | Eldigan/Raquesis | Lachesis
Kudos: 10





	Nobody to replace him with

Lachesis was sitting in front of a very plain-looking nobleman. He wore a clean, black suit, handled the teacup in his hands gracefully, sat down completely straight and, according to the information given to her, had slain many men in battle, back when he was a knight. His only downside was that he was older, much older than Lachesis, which showed in the wrinkles on his face.

She was bored of being treated like this. At first, all her servants nudged her forward to attend to balls, fairs, amongst other public events organized by King Imuka and his son, Chagall. With time, though, while she wasn’t forced or coerced into it, she was _heavily suggested_ to find a partner soon enough, to lead Nordion in case Eldigan ever fell in battle. Lachesis didn’t like the suggestion that her half-brother would ever be bested. It was completely impossible.

“So, my princess…” His voice was sweet, and his eyes focused on the girl, who was mindlessly circling the rim of her teacup with a finger. Lachesis looked up to look at it. The nobleman wore white silk gloves on his hands. “What’s your opinion on that regard?” he asked.

“Hm?” Lachesis moved her eyes back to her own teacup, her expression unmoved. “I wasn’t paying attention, sir…”

“Lannist, my princess.” She couldn’t help but frown at the gesture, turning towards him. Since the moment he introduced himself, he insisted on calling her like that. Not even Eldigan called her by a nickname. “If I may, I could go back to when you stopped paying attention, surely-“

Lachesis was mannered enough to know that rolling your eyes was considered barbaric and rude, yet she was unable to contain herself, making it obvious she was bored of this man. Men like him had no personality of their own.

“Save your breath, sir Lannist.” Lachesis carefully took the handle of her teacup with her index finger, bringing the last of her tea to her lips. “I’m not interested.”

“My princess, certainly-“

“Stop.” Lachesis hit the table between the two with her teacup, her eyes focused on the man. The small echo from the porcelain cup hitting the glass top of the table was enough to make him flinch. “Don’t call me _your_ princess. It’s Princess Lachesis of Nordion.”

The man visibly gulped, before his eyes dropped towards his teacup. Even after all he said, it was unbelievable that his man had gone to war. How many soldiers did people say he had slain, yet he lacked the guts to face a woman?

The man looked at his surroundings. One of Lachesis’ maids was watching the whole scene, but she left the gardens to fetch the guards, knowing what would happen next. While he felt helpless in front of Lachesis, something else was burning inside of him as his eyes returned to the princess.

“It doesn’t matter what your riches are, or your popularity, or how many men you’ve slain.” Lachesis began. “You can’t compare to Eldigan, or House Nordion. Certainly, you have some better topics to discuss than politics and war, right?” She offered him two seconds to reply, before she continued. “What? You can’t even come up with a reply? You can’t handle when a woman raises her voice at you?”

“Princess Lachesis, please-“

“Please _what_? The sun is almost down, sir Lannist.” She stood up from her seat, pushing the chair back with her legs. “All you’re doing by staying here is wasting my time listening to you talk on and on about your opinion on subjects I don’t care about. Goodbye.” She turned her body completely around and took a step. It wasn’t long before she felt a hand against her shoulder, who pulled her back towards him.

“Now listen to me you _incestuous_ -“

“Get away from me!” Still holding onto her teacup, she smashed it right on the nobleman’s left cheek, the porcelain pieces falling to the ground. He flinched and let go of Lachesis, who took the chance to run away from the other, before he chased her across the gardens, until he was stopped by a tall, blond man.

The difference between Eldigan and Lachesis’ height was very noticeable when the princess was hiding behind her half-brother’s back, pointing at the crazed man with blood coming out of his left cheek. He had a distant look on his face, but his golden eyes were focused entirely on the man, like a predator to a prey.

“Leave.” Clenching his fists at the sight of the smaller woman behind the knight, sir Lannist turned around and walked away from Lachesis. Feeling his sister’s hands trembling, clutching at his clothes, made Eldigan realize how angry she was. He took a deep breath, before he turned his head to her.

“Eldie! I’m so glad you’re here!” Although she was happy, she looked towards the man who had been forced to leave. “Clearly, none of our guards would’ve been able to stop that man with just their looks. Only you would’ve-“

“Lachesis.” The woman’s body stiffened, as she let go of him and he turned his body around to meet her gaze. Eldigan took a deep, long breath, before he shook his head. “We need to talk. Tonight.” With that said, he walked past Lachesis, leaving her alone in the garden yet again…

* * *

His eyes made Lachesis feel guilty. The inside of Eldigan’s room had nothing special, other than his bed and furniture. He sat down on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting over his knees, clutching his hands together, pressing his thumbs against his forehead. Lachesis, standing under the doorframe, could only furrow her brow at him.

It took her a long time to finally speak up. “W-what did you expect me to do, Eldie?” He didn’t move any part of his body as he heard Lachesis speak. He was completely immune to her nicknaming. “That man was-“

“I’m not here to lecture you, sister.” He straightened his back to look at Lachesis. Although the man always kept a stern look on his face, when he looked at her, his expression softened up. “It’s the first time I’ve seen you in action, though.” There was a small smile on his face, as he stood up, letting out a sigh.

“How could you!” Lachesis’ frown was paired up with a blush, but she was quick to calm down before continuing. “At this point, trying to find a proper nobleman to take your place is going to be difficult.” She crossed her arms, resting her shoulders against the door frame.

“My place?” He rose an eyebrow, at which Lachesis pointed at him.

“Of course! I need to find a man who’ll protect me like you do, Eldie!” This prompted her to take one step forward inside his room. The knight could only reply with a sigh at first. “How would I be able to find a man who’ll amount to everything you’ve done for me?”

“Lachesis, we’ve gone through this…” He rose a hand to his face and pressed his index and thumb against the bridge of his nose, turning away from his sister. Lachesis realized he hadn’t taken a bath tonight, since he was still wearing the same clothes he had in the afternoon. His shoulders rose as he took a deep breath. “Since Mom and Dad aren’t here anymore, I didn’t want you to be forced into marriage, but…”

“But _what_ , Eldie?” He turned around, and Lachesis took a step back under the doorframe. She felt her legs tremble, but kept talking, even though she lowered her voice. “All this time, I’ve met all the noblemen that you’ve suggested.”

“How about the ones our servants suggest?” Now he crossed his arms, with a frown. “They know how to choose a partner much better than me.”

“They know how to choose a partner, yes.” She had to give it to them. All the reasons they gave her in the past were purely for the benefit of House Nordion. “Yet, none of them know me like you do. So far, the noblemen you’ve suggested are at least decent.”

Eldigan let out a discontented sigh and shook his head. The tone of his voice was direct. “Lachesis, you’re missing the point. To be honest, you’re starting to worry me.” She could see that Eldigan’s body relaxed when he said this. It made her feel guilty yet again. “All this talk around the court, around Nordion… I fear for how true these allegations might be.”

“They’re nothing but gossip, Eldie!” Lachesis walked up to Eldigan, spreading her arms to give her half-brother a hug, but he inadvertently flinched at her gesture. Stopping in time, Lachesis took one step back and felt anger surging up inside of her. “Or do you think otherwise?”

He took his time to reply to this question. Every second that Lachesis was forced to stare at Eldigan pondering his answer, as if it wasn’t _obvious_ , made her heart ache. For him to even _think_ that she would have feelings for her own half-brother…

“I don’t.” He sounded defeated, as he turned away from Lachesis yet again. “Of course I don’t, yet it’s true that you hold me in high regards, don’t you?”

“As anyone should!”

“Don’t you think that shouldn’t be the case, sister?” He averted his gaze from his sister, as Lachesis kept her position in front of him. She let out a huff.

“Why wouldn’t that be?” Lachesis crossed her arms, trying to seem imposing to the taller man. “You’ve taught me how to defend myself, as well as proper mannerisms.” She kept staring at her brother’s back, until slowly, he turned around, a slight smile on his face.

“I just don’t think it’s healthy. What will you do when I’m gone?” Lachesis smiled confidently.

“It’s not like my life revolves around you, Eldigan.” He sat back again on his bed and patted the spot beside him for Lachesis to sit down. With excitement in her eyes, she complied. “I do my chores and tend to the gardens, go shopping for clothes and send letters to King Imuka in your absence.”

“So you say…” Although Eldigan didn’t sound convinced, he still placed a hand over the girl’s head, to comfort her. “Yet all you do when I’m here is tending to my needs. Even while I’m on visit for a couple of days.”

Lachesis leaned against Eldigan’s side, prompting him to put his arm around her, although hesitantly. He couldn’t help but worry, after all that’s happened, after all the things the court gossips between him and his sister. It weighed hard on them, even to the point of doubting his sister’s actions.

“Right, I summoned you here to tell you something.” He patted the girl’s arm, then gestured for her to sit back. Lachesis obeyed, turning towards Eldigan as he seemed… reluctant to say something. For the first time in ages, Lachesis saw a faint blush on her half-brother’s face.

“What is it that brings such a color to your face, Eldie?” Her tone of voice was mischievous, as she moved her head to look at his brother’s face clearly.

“I’m getting married. I came to invite you.”

Lachesis’ eyes focused entirely on Eldigan, as her mouth slowly opened. Eldigan waited for a response from his sister, feeling the tension grow between them. Lachesis blinked, still in awe, processing what her half-brother told her.

“You’re joking. _When_ did you have time to court a lady?” Although the surprise was still in her face, the mischievousness of her tone didn’t change. Eldigan scratched the back of his head at the reply. “Or did you lie to me when you said you were on a mission?”

“It wasn’t a lie.” He seemed serious about this, yet the blush over his face didn’t disappear. “She’s a kind woman, but I’ve refused to tell you about her because…” He closed his mouth immediately. Lachesis needed no more to understand what he meant.

“Don’t be silly, Eldie.” She put a hand over his, before she took a deep breath. Like him, she spoke seriously towards her brother. “Regardless of what I might think of her, you chose her. I guess she tends better to your needs, then?”

All he could do in return was laugh, to which Lachesis responded with a giggle of her own. Of course, he wasn’t laughing at her joke, but because this situation went much better than he expected. Eldigan must’ve expected her to react violently or cry her heart out, rather than laughing alongside him, both happy for his marriage…

Yet, Lachesis couldn’t help but feel a bit of jealousy. Seeing her half-brother’s smile, hearing his laugh… and for once, Lachesis played no part in it. Once he marries, it’s obvious he’ll dedicate his life to his kingdom, his wife and children…

It weighed, but it was far better than people thinking the two of them were lovers.

* * *

The wedding between Lord Eldigan of Nordion and Lady Grahnye was small. While most lords and noblemen preferred to host big balls and parties to celebrate their new union, Eldigan’s was quite small in comparison. Lachesis could at least recognize her half-brother’s childhood friends, Sigurd and Quan, as well as their families and loved ones. Lady Ethlyn, Sigurd’s younger sister, accompanied Lord Quan as his fiancée, while her brother was still single. Aside from catching up on that, there wasn’t anything Lachesis wanted to discuss with her.

This was the first time Lachesis met Lady Grahnye in person. She was an unimportant noblewoman from Leonster, the country Lord Quan ruled over, and she had captivated her half-brother’s heart with her gentleness and straightforward nature. She sought nothing but to become a housewife to another noble, eventually choosing Eldigan because of his prowess in battle.

The wedding went by smoothly, without any inconveniences. Lachesis felt out of place as she observed how her brother danced with his wife, steps that he once taught her when they were younger. They had the spotlight, but soon after were joined by Quan, Lady Ehtlyn and Sigurd, among other nobles, single or otherwise. For once, Lachesis preferred not to join in, choosing to watch her brother dance, instead. She heard a pair of voices behind her, as soon as the music stopped.

“I heard that she took the news quite badly,” a noblewoman said. “That she loved her brother deeply.”

“She must be jealous right now, seeing her loved brother dance with another woman,” said a man. Lachesis focused on watching Eldigan dance as the music picked up once more, but couldn’t help digging her nails against the palm of her hands. “Do you think it matters too much if they’re from a different mother?”

“Now she _really_ has to find a husband.” She closed her eyes and felt a sharp pain in her hands.

“Lady Lachesis?”

“What do you want?!” As she turned around in her chair, the screeching sound of it moving against the floor tiles was very noticeable. The couple gossiping behind Lachesis stared at her in shock, even though she wasn’t facing them directly, but a tall, young man who had approached the princess. Lachesis’ cheeks went red, but her furious eyes moved towards the couple, who left their table immediately after being noticed.

“You’re Lady Lachesis, correct?” Her eyes went back to the man. Although he had addressed her, he didn’t move an inch from his spot when she responded. He had short, blue hair and seemed stoic, mannered. Lachesis nodded, her eyes still facing the man.

“It’s _Princess_ Lachesis.” She frowned, before she turned back towards the center of the room. Letting out a sigh, she looked for her brother once more, already lost amongst all the people.

The man took two steps forward, past the table Lachesis was sitting by and rose his chin slightly. From the corner of her eye, she could see him smile. He didn’t sit down next to her, though, which she appreciated.

“I see my lord and my lady dancing,” he said, a little bit of enthusiasm in his voice. “That’s Lord Quan and Lady Ethlyn, of course.” Lachesis’ eyes focused on him for a moment and rose an eyebrow before she let out a sigh. Perhaps he wanted to make small talk, but she had no time for it right now. He seemed focused on watching his liege dancing.

She stood up again, to get a better look at the dance floor. She found Eldigan soon enough, still holding Grahnye’s hands with his own. Although he was ruthless in battle, he moved with grace and gentleness. Lachesis could guess from how he moved that he was being careful with her, probably unused to these kind of events… And he was smiling.

She couldn’t see this anymore. Turning around, she opted to leave towards the main hall, shaking her head.

“Isn’t that Lady Lachesis? Is she crying?” The others’ comments fell flat in her ears, as she kept walking.

“Do you think it’s because… y’know…” Faster and faster. Louder steps that echoed through the halls. The music became background noise that her ears muffled.

“Did you hear about their _incestuous_ -“

“Shut up!” Lachesis turned around, her hands clenched into fists, and she stomped on the floor with her high heels. She could feel the tears falling from her eyes, the way her lips trembled as she stared at the group of nobles in front of her. “Is that all you talk about? About me and Eldigan? Do you seriously have nothing else to converse other than how you project your own relationships unto others?”

There was silence in the main hall. Lachesis heard the music in the ball room once again, but all it did is remind her about how Eldigan, her half-brother, the closest thing she had to a mentor… was dancing happily without her, with a woman she barely knew, that he couldn’t even talk about because he was afraid…

“Lachesis!” The voice of Eldigan interrupted her train of thought as he made his way through the crowd of people who had gathered due to Lachesis’ screaming. She couldn’t handle seeing him like this, a worried expression on his face as he went from running to walking towards her. When he was close enough, he embraced his sister. “What’s wrong, sister?”

Lachesis leaned into Eldigan’s chest as she finally let out the rest of her heartache. She felt a hand against the back of her head pulling her closer…

After seeing the state Lachesis was in, Eldigan let his sister go back to her own room, even though the celebration was still going. Grahnye took over him, greeting his guests as he went upstairs to have a serious talk with his sister.

He was back in time to see Lachesis putting on her nightgown, her eyes red after crying endlessly, finally starting to calm down now that she was about to sleep. Yet again, Eldigan was at a loss for words after seeing his sister like that. His golden eyes fell on the servants aiding her and made a gesture for them to leave them alone. Lachesis sat down on her bed, rubbing her eyes.

“Why, Lachesis?” Concerned, he sat down next to her. His voice was unusually sweet. “I’ll stay here in Nordion with you, as well as Grahnye. Nothing’s going to change between us.” He was about to put a hand on his sister’s shoulder, but she swatted him aside.

“I don’t want this, Eldigan.” Lachesis took hold of her half-brother’s arm, with a determined expression in her eyes. Worry began growing inside of him, yet again, just like weeks ago before he told her he’d get married. “I don’t want to keep being looked down upon everyone else, the way they look at me like I’m… a fool for falling in love with you.”

“Lachesis, are you-?!” She was quick to interrupt Eldigan with a loud slap to his left cheek.

“Of course not!” She crossed her arms in front of herself as she stared at Eldigan. “I’m tired of being seen as some sort of…” Her whole body trembled with the word. “ _Incestuous_ half-sister. Even if I manage to find a partner, I’ll never stop being seen like that.”

Eldigan couldn’t help but let out a sigh upon hearing this. “Seriously, Lachesis? Is that really it?” His expression was serious, and while she was angry, annoyed at the familiar suggestion in his past words… she backed down and looked to the side.

“If I’m being honest, there is some truth to the rumors.” Lachesis loosened her arms slowly, until she let go of his, and they fell to her sides. She needed to take a deep breath to calm down entirely. “It is true that I’m going to grieve when you leave. The King will ask you to move eventually, after all. You and the Cross Knights are an important asset to the Kingdom. When you leave alongside your wife, what reason will you have to come back to Nordion?”

He stood silent, sitting next to Lachesis. The air in the room felt so heavy, yet he had learnt not to show his sadness, even in front of someone like Lachesis, who could understand it. Gently, he placed a gloved hand on top of the girl’s…

“Do you fear being lonely, sister?” Lachesis didn’t reply at first, but she slowly nodded afterwards.

“The servants, the people of Nordion… even while I’m writing letters to the King, while I’m trying to keep our connections to the other lands close, I can’t help but miss _you_ , Eldigan.” Lachesis moved her hand upside to clutch Eldigan’s fingers between her own. “You’ve been so kind to me all the time, I can’t help but stay close to you. Yet I can’t leave Nordion, and I’m forced to see you go.”

That, he could understand. While he cared for his sister deeply, he cared much more for the Kingdom and his liege, but that didn’t mean he felt no love for Lachesis. He returned Lachesis’ gesture by holding her hand tightly.

“I know I’ll leave one day, but Nordion is now your territory, sister.” Eldigan’s voice was demanding, but his words were kind. Lachesis was one of the few people who could see past it. “As long as you’re here, then I’ll have a place to come back to, won’t I?”

“But what about me?” She moved her hand away from his, as she looked away from Eldigan. She was about to continue, but he talked first.

“You won’t be alone.” He took a deep breath, before he offered his hand to Lachesis yet again. “I’ve taught you everything I know, from fighting to courtesy. As long as you keep that in your heart, then you’ll never be alone.” He waited until Lachesis looked at him to finish. “I’ll be with you.”

“Eldie…” Moving aside his hand, Lachesis put her arms around her half-brother’s. Relieved, he responded by embracing his sister, taking a deep breath.

* * *

It had been a year and a half since Eldigan had married Lady Grahnye. While war seemed to wage between the nations, Lachesis feared for the moment he’d leave Nordion to fight in this war. It didn’t take too long for the new King, Chagall, to betray their trust by holding Eldigan hostage in his castle, filling his head with lies about Sigurd’s army, who had done nothing but save Lachesis from Elliot’s attack upon Nordion, as well as the other kingdoms from their rulers. Yet Eldigan couldn’t see this act of kindness and gave Lord Sigurd an ultimatum to prove his goodwill.

Agusty, Nordion and Evans entered a state of relative peace. While Lachesis made constant visits to Nordion to make sure her people were well, Sigurd and his army were stationed in Agusty, and some of his followers made trips to Evans to ensure their wellbeing. Lachesis wondered if Eldigan would one day make his appearance in Nordion, refusing to follow King Chagall anymore. Even his wife, Lady Grahnye, was filled with worry upon hearing about her husband’s departure. It truly seemed like he was blinded by his own zealotry, one trait that Lachesis used to admire.

Looking down on top of Agusty Castle’s terrace, Lachesis let out a sigh, staring at the town beneath her. 6 months had passed since Eldigan gave his ultimatum to Sigurd, the last time Lachesis got to talk to him, briefly, was before he left with the Cross Knights back to King Chagall’s stronghold. Her visits to Nordion went from weekly, to biweekly, to monthly. By now, she had stopped going with hopes of finding Eldigan.

“Lady Lachesis?” spoke a tender voice behind her. The princess hadn’t realized how long she had been spacing out, thinking about her brother. Shaking her head slightly, she turned around to meet Finn.

Lord Quan’s personal knight was bowing down before Lachesis. With short, blue hair, he could only be described as gentle and dedicated to his liege. Almost like Eldigan. Enough to make Lachesis smile upon seeing him. Certainly, it had been a long time since they had seen each other for the first time, but they had properly met when he, alongside the rest of Sigurd’s army, came to her aid six months ago.

“Yes, Sir Finn?” Resting against the terrace’s edge, Lachesis turned completely to him. Finn rose from his bow with a gentle smile.

“There’s someone who came to visit you.” And immediately, Lachesis’ smile faded, turning into a frown. Finn couldn’t help but smile at the change in her expression. “Don’t worry, it’s not another potential suitor.”

Lachesis began walking towards the door, letting out a huff. “I certainly hope you’re right this time.” She could hear his steps, a respectable distance away from hers, as she headed down the hall to meet this person.

“In my defense, Lady Lachesis,” he explained, maintaining his expression, “that nobleman wasn’t the person who had called you, was he? And your intentions with him were fairly clear.”

“That, they were.” She couldn’t help but chuckle at that memory. Certainly, the way Lachesis embarrassed him with her lecture was more than enough to make it clear she wasn’t looking for a partner at the time. Finn walked ahead to lead Lachesis, not to the throne room, but to the Castle entrance.

And there he was. After not seeing him for six months, Eldigan waited patiently for his sister, outside the castle. His horse right beside him, he turned around towards Lachesis. Finn bowed in front of him, to which Eldigan nodded.

“You may leave, Finn. Tell Lord Sigurd I’m around, that I want to talk to him later.” His voice was much sterner than Lachesis remembered, but Finn obeyed.

“Eldie… What happened?” She could feel her own body tremble with the possibilities that could’ve caused Eldigan to appear here. He didn’t come alongside his Cross Knights, so then…

“I have come here merely for checking up on Sigurd.” His eyes were focused primarily on the castle, so big compared to Fort Silvail, before he turned back down to Lachesis. “But I also want to talk to you, sister.”

She could read his expression, worried, as she took a step forward, her eyebrows falling to the sides of her face. “Tell me, Eldigan… Is it serious?”

“I’ll be blunt.” He shook his head, taking a deep breath. “You can’t stay here. You must go back to Nordion and govern our… _your_ citizens. Stay away from this fight. That’s an order.”

“ _What?!_ ” Lachesis’ eyes widened, as she took a step backward. She could feel a chill run down her spine, after what seemed to be a threat from Eldigan to his sister. “What’re you talking about?”

“King Chagall is growing impatient, being away from his kingdom.” Eldigan himself couldn’t help but avert his gaze from Lachesis, like he was afraid or embarrassed to look at her. “I fear that we don’t have much time.”

“You asked for a year, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but Sigurd-“

“Sigurd and his army, all of us are doing our best here!” Lachesis took a step forward, raising her voice. He didn’t feel prepared to handle this by himself… “What is King Chagall doing in our stead?”

“He can’t do anything because he’s stuck in Madino, Lachesis!” He rose his voice at Lachesis, breathing heavily afterwards. He only repeated the words he had heard so many times over the past month. “Me, the Cross Knights and his small army, subjugated by Sigurd’s…”

“Have you _heard_ what Chagall did to us? Can you truly trust a man who killed his own-“

“He did _not_!” Now it was Eldigan who took a step forward towards Lachesis. It took her entire willpower not to back down in front of him, and it took his to lower his voice. “I-I’m sorry, it’s just…”

Lachesis closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Fighting with her brother, now on opposing armies, would only raise suspicion for both of them. Perhaps the only reason he was able to cross Agusty was because he was alone, probably unarmed…

“Why do you want me to leave, Eldigan?” This question took him by surprise, and Lachesis noticed he clenched both his arms into fists, as if trying to force the answer out his body.

“I fear… I might be ordered to conquer back Agusty.”

There was silence between the two of them, as Lachesis considered the situation. To have Eldigan attack Agusty would only leave them with two possibilities. Either Eldigan succeeded, according to Lachesis’ expectations, or he failed, defeated by Sigurd’s army. He wouldn’t back down of a fight, especially if it meant defending Agusty, so that would mean…

“And you’re just going to obey that madman?” Lachesis crossed her arms in front of her. Eldigan was baffled by this reply.

“Disobey my king? That’s insubordination! I’d never forgive myself for it.” He shook his head. “If I’m ordered to fight, if my King cannot return to his throne soon… I must obey.”

Lachesis stared at Eldigan for a moment. All this time, Lachesis had grown much more mature, while Eldigan had grown more distant. It all seemed to begin with King Chagall’s rise to power, so then… why couldn’t he see it?

“You don’t want to fight Sigurd or me, do you?” Eldigan turned back to Lachesis, blinking in awe. “That’s why you came by yourself. You came to convince us…”

“If he lays down his weapons, King Chagall will be able to come back, and everything should go back to the way it was before.” Lachesis looked at her brother with more detail, noticing the way his face gestured, the bags under his eyes.

“Convince King Chagall to lay down his weapons.” Lachesis stated. Eldigan shook his head back again. “Weren’t you the one who taught me the importance of diplomacy? Wasn’t that what King Imuka taught you?”

“You don’t understand. If King Chagall misunderstands… I may be processed for treason, Lachesis.”

“What is more important to you, then?” Eldigan was about to reply, but the look Lachesis gave him made it clear he had to think about this clearly.

On one hand, fighting both Sigurd and his sister in battle would be hard on him, on the other, convincing King Chagall would prove equally as difficult. He had enough being considered a traitor by Chagall, back when he came to Agusty to ask him what was going on…

“I’m going to try, Lachesis.” Eldigan’s body seemed to relax, as his hands loosened up as well. Lachesis noticed they were red, from the strength he was using. “But in return, I want you to go back to Nordion.”

“I’m not going back home, Eldigan.” Her voice was direct, and her tone serious. Eldigan showed a slight smile, and there was a particular shine in his eyes she hadn’t seen before.

“Do whatever you want after that. All I ask you is to take this home for me.” From his pocket, he produced an envelope, as he offered it to Lachesis. She read the recipient’s name. “It’s for my wife, Grahnye.”

“Why? What’s in this letter, Eldigan?” He turned towards his horse, as he pulled its rein gently, walking towards Agusty’s exit. Lachesis followed him, holding the letter between her hands.

“It’s important she receives that letter. Considering you’re not going back with her, I can only hope for the best.” Eldigan’s eyes moved to meet Lachesis’. “Don’t tell anyone in Sigurd’s army about it. If you can, deliver it in secret.”

Normally, Lachesis wouldn’t allow Eldigan to keep any secrets from her, but the situation seemed to call for it. She nodded, to which he smiled a bit wider. With his free hand, he produced something else from his cape, a sword.

“The… Earth Sword?” Lachesis took it between her hands and took it out of its sheath.It seemed to gleam a faint green. “Why’re you giving me this, Eldigan?”

He didn’t respond, though, as he kept heading back to the exit. He probably wouldn’t have the chance to give it to her anytime later. Lachesis put the sword back in and hurried in front of Eldigan, making both him and his horse stop.

“Tell me one thing, Lachesis.” He looked down at his sister, a smile still on his face. “Why do you trust in Sigurd so much? There’s word out there that he’s plotting something.”

Lachesis was surprised by the question, before she calmed down, placing a hand against Eldigan’s horse. It still accepted her touch, even though it hadn’t seen her in months.

“Because he is your friend, Eldigan. I know neither of you would be able to face each other in battle, so why would he fight you now?”

That answer seemed to be good enough for him, as he tapped his horse’s back and got up. It almost seemed natural, the way his horse accepted Eldigan. His smile grew wider, as he looked ahead and pulled the reins of his horse.

“Tell Sigurd this, Lachesis-“

“What? Am I your personal messenger now?” Raising an eyebrow at him, she placed her hands on her hips. Eldigan let out a hearty laugh. One Lachesis hadn’t heard in a long time, even before he got married.

“You’re right. I’ll tell him once all of this is over.”

He rode away from Agusty, headed for Madino Castle. Lachesis couldn’t help but feel emotional over his departure, yet again. For a moment, she truly believed he would be impossible to convince, but it seemed she was wrong…

* * *

But where she wasn’t wrong, was in her beliefs regarding King Chagall. After they reclaimed Madino, they found a body in the dungeons, lying on the floor, missing his head. Lachesis confirmed it was Eldigan’s, and although both Sigurd and Quan could also attest to it, they refused. With the help of Aideen, they moved the body and held a small burial for him.

Nobody knew of Eldigan’s treason towards King Chagall. As far as they knew, he could’ve been killed off in the King’s panicked and impatient state, but Lachesis, who knew the truth, kept it to herself. Lord Sigurd and Lord Quan attended the burial, accompanied by Lady Ethlyn. The two lords contained their tears, while Ethlyn cried enough tears for the three of them…

Meanwhile, Lachesis was inside her temporary room in Madino Castle, sobbing loudly as she pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes. Her whole body felt weak, shaking, as if she was about to collapse at any second after seeing her brother’s body, cruelly beheaded by the man he believed in so much, fighting for his country…

“Lady Lachesis, I-“

“Leave me alone, Finn!” Even through her tears, she could recognize his voice. There was no response at first, as Lachesis stared at the door with red, swollen bags under her eyes. After a moment of hesitation, though, Finn opened the door to her room, offering an apologetic bow.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Lady Lachesis, but… Lord Sigurd wants you to bid farewell to your brother.”

“What do I care about Lord Sigurd’s wishes?” Lachesis stood up, walking towards Finn. Her bare feet stomped against the floor, but Finn didn’t move an inch. “It’s because of him that Eldigan died! Had he only-“

“Lady Lachesis. Did you love your brother?”

She was taken aback by Finn’s question, before she ran her left thumb against both of her eyes, cleaning her tears. Taking a deep breath, she opted to calm down before replying.

“Yes. I loved him deeply, like a sister to a brother. Even though we weren’t entirely related by blood, he was… the closest thing I had to a father, a mentor, and a friend.” She shook her head, letting out a sigh. “I didn’t mean to blurt all of that.”

“It’s not your fault, Lady Lachesis.” Finn’s voice was serious, but exactly as soft as she remembered. Even though they were considered enemies, Finn didn’t hold less respect for Eldigan. Lachesis took a moment to realize what Finn was implying. “I was the one who led you to him back then, remember? He wanted to talk to you first.”

“But if he had only… realized it sooner.” Lachesis moved her face away from Finn, before she realized the state she was in. Lying in her leather clothes, barefoot, her face a mess because she had been crying so long.

“Perhaps he knew how this would end up, and it’s the path he chose instead of battling us.” Finn looked behind him, to make sure nobody else was listening in on them. “Maybe… the love had for you strengthened his resolve.”

Lachesis was about to reply about how unbelievable that was. For Eldigan to choose his own death, rather than dying in battle… It’s obvious he didn’t know how all of this would end. If he did, he would’ve preferred to fight… Unless…

“What about the Mystletainn?” Lachesis’ eyes were suddenly focused on Finn. His own eyes widened at the sudden question, as well as her change in tone.

“We searched the entirety of Madino Castle, but found nothing of the sort. Perhaps in Fort Silvail… However, nobody without Hezul’s blood would be able to wield it, right?” Lachesis blinked, suddenly filled with a realization. The envelope, the letter addressed to Lady Grahnya…

Lachesis shook her head. “No, it’s not in Fort Silvail. Not anymore.” To Finn’s surprise, Lachesis smiled confidently, looking to the side. A small window in the room offered her a view of the land. Perhaps, flying through the sky, across the Agustian borders… She turned back to Finn, before she rose an eyebrow. “Sir Finn. Is it proper to enter a lady’s chambers without her permission?”

Finn’s cheeks covered in a faint rose blush before he shook his head. “My apologies, Lady Lachesis. It seemed imperative to give you Lord Sigurd’s message.”

“You are forgiven _this time_.” Lachesis walked towards Finn and began pushing him away, very gently. “Now leave! I must take care of myself before saying goodbye to my brother.”

The door was closed in front of him, as he heard the lock on the door. He blinked, unsure about what had happened in her mind, and yet…

He didn’t want to question why. If it managed to bring a hopeful smile to her face, Finn would be happy, knowing he helped her out. Perhaps he had always been smitten with her, but he was willing to wait until all of this was over.


End file.
